


Blue

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romancing McShep 2016, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Rodney lay curled up in their bed, John’s pillow clutched to his chest.

He had fled the infirmary hours ago, had cried every tear he could cry, had possibly fallen asleep, and still his world was without colour.

“Rodney?” When did Carson get here? There was a dip in the bed near his hip, and then a hand on his shoulder. “John’s heart stopped while we were removing the bullets, but we revived him. He is alive Rodney.”

“Alive yes,” Rodney agreed as he curled up tighter, “but not my soulmate anymore.”

There was a commotion out in the hallway, and then Ronon burst into the room, “John’s awake.”

Rodney’s brain took a moment to process the words and then he was out of the bed, headed for the infirmary.

\--- 

He felt heavy and thick. Shifting a foot, he moved to roll onto his side but a pressure on his shoulder stopped him. He whined in protest; why couldn’t he sleep on his side?

“John,” Teyla’s voice; why was she in his bedroom? Flinging an arm out, he was surprised when it hit something that wasn’t Rodney. “John, be calm. You are in the infirmary. Ronon has gone to fetch Carson.” 

He turned towards her voice, struggling to open his eyes, “Where is R-” He cut himself off, gasping for breath because his world was once again colourless. 

Teyla was squeezing his shoulder, “It’s okay John-”

“How could it ever be okay again?” He asked, eyes closed tight as he shook his head. “Rodney’s go-”

There was a cry of his name from the door and then someone was burying their face in his neck as they wrapped their arms around him. “Rodney?”

The head lifted and their eyes caught, and just as before all those years ago in Antarctica, John’s world filled up with colour, starting with the very blue of Rodney’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't very well leave Rodney soulmateless, I am not willing to give up my heart that easily.


End file.
